Megaman starforce: The seven guardians
by 0starforce0
Summary: After starforce 2 Geo is having problems he thinks he's in love with Sonia but sonia knows that Geo loves her and can the new foes the seven guardians destroy earth? and will Luna wreck their relationship? click to find. chapter 8 is up!1!
1. prolouge

_Mmsf: the 7 guardian's prologue_

This is my first story; it is first in the series. I do not own megaman starforce but I do own some characters I made up, I am also using English names

Time in story: 221X after starforce 2

_After the defeat of Ramu it has been peaceful, but an old enemy rises and new friends make themselves visible……………_

"I am bored!!!!!!" yelled a bored 11 year-old

"Virus busting?" said a voice coming from a watch like device on the boy's wrist

"Have you had a concussion on your wave head?!?!!? Ever since we defeated Ramu there are no more viruses"

"Let's go practice with Sonia then" said the wave being

"No, I do not feel like it mega" said the boy depressed like

"Geo I think we are losing our fighting power, you can't even beat harpnote any more" said omega-xis seriously

"I know……" said Geo

"Geo what's wrong your even starting to stutter when you talk" _especially around Sonia _omega-xis thought

_Is this love? Thought Geo._

"Sonia what's wrong?"asked Lyra

"Nothing, its just Geo has been acting strange lately" Sonia said

"I have been spying on him for a week now an…"

"Lyra how could you spy on him?!?!?!?!?!?" Sonia interrupted

"It was for your sake Sonia I think Geo…………..likes you" said Lyra

"You mean he loves me?" she said shocked

"Yes I think he does, do you love him?"

"………y….yes I do" said Sonia with fear in her eyes

"I knew you would"

"_**this is horrible, they are to close to telling each other!!!" said a dark voice**_

"_**yes if they tell each other, our plans will have a 75 of failing" said a character with a book**_

"_**well I will shoot them so much they will be like Swiss cheese" said a gun wielding character**_

"_**WE SHALL NOT FAIL, WE HAVE BEEN WATING 200 YEARS FOR THIS"**_

"_**MEGAMAN AND HARPNOTE ARE GOING TO BE DEAD BY JUDGEMENT DAY"**_

Well there you go the prologue of 7 guardians there is going to be love, adventure, danger, jealously and humour at a high altitude

**Upcoming chapter previews (**this is when I give a previews of a future chapter, maybe the next"

"**PICKLES!!!!!!!!"**

**GEO WITH AN AFRO!!!!**

**HOLOGRAPHIC PANTS!!!!!!!!**

those things will happen will update soon as I can cya!!!!!!


	2. clockstop

_Mmsf the seven guardian's clock-stop_

This was a quick update I introduce you to a new character: Clock-stop

I do not own megaman but I do own clock-stop and the 7 guardians

So Geo was on his way to vista point to see Sonia for a "talk" shall we call it

"hi S…Sonia how are you?" Geo managed to get out

"**Lovely** how are you" _I will keep using words with love in it I am sure he will tell me _

"g…goo……d how about a b…battle" Geo said that like he was in a rumble chair

"I would **love **too"

TEN MINUTES AND 3 SECONDS LATER…

"I win again!!!!" Yelled Harpnote _I can not believe I said love 10 times during battle and still won_

"I** love** wining" said Harpnote

Megaman then got up he had to tell her.

They went back to being human

They didn't say any thing for ten minutes until…

"Sonia……do you love…..me?" Geo said nervously

_This is it! _"y…yes, yes I love you Geo" after saying that she tightly held him in a embrace powerful enough to hold down a plane

"I love you too"

After that they pulled each other into a passionate kiss it lasted 2 minutes

Before pulling away this was the beginning of a new love

Then something happened a cloaked figure appeared and said

"greetings Megaman and Harpnote"

They were shocked "who are you and how do you know who we are?!?!?"

They both yelled

"I am clock-stop, I have come to tell you of a great danger in one week the world is doomed, I should know I can travel in time.7 guardians help this doom happen they know that you are their biggest problem they will try to destroy you, I am thankful now that you are more intertwined earth has a better chance of survival….g…….d………bg……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Long story short you have to defeat the guardians"

Geo and Sonia were asleep after the long speech but woke up at the end

"Understood" they both said

"well good bye thAHHH" clock stop was just shot

The gunman made him self visible

"I am the first guardian, Gunther"

There's chapter 1 for you will update soon cya


	3. carnival battle

_Mmsf the 7 guardians the 1__st__ guardian_

Sorry for the short chapters this will be longer……I think

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There was a motionless body in front of Geo and Sonia, his name was clock-stop he had been shot by a person in a black robe wielding a gun, but no ordinary gun a weird one.

That was Geo and Sonia's first sight of human death…….

"…………" stared the couple in disgust of blood teaming from the body of clock-stop

"Why?" Geo said silently

"Why did you kill him?!?!?!?!?" Sonia continued with anger

"Because he was annoying" said Gunther

"You can't kill people for being annoying" said Geo

"Killing is a no-no" said Sonia

"Well I am afraid I must kill you now" Gunther said deviously also wile drawing his gun

EM WAVE CHANGE ON AIR

Gunther fired hundred of shots at them aimlessly megaman used a barrier to protect them and harpnote countered with a shock note

"do you think that can help you?" the battle raged for a long time eventually it lead them to a filled with people carnival tent

The crowd was shocked at sight of the battle yet they kept on watching

"that's it MEGA BOMB" a giant bomb was in the middle of the tent

"if you keep fighting me the bomb will go off killing us all including the people in this tent!" said Gunther with no regrets but it was counting down any ways

5

4

3 megaman ran to the bomb

2 activated a barrier to protect everybody from the explosion

1 he was inside the barrier

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

All there was in the barrier was smoke no megaman

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Gunther was pleased at the death of megaman

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" harpnote ran to the dead body of megaman and started to cry after realising he has lost his pulse

The crowd was in denial they were sad too

"why, why, why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed harpnote

"HAHAHAHAHA" Gunther continued

But then megaman's body turned Into little fox

"huh?" harpnote stopped her crying

"HAHAHAHUH?" Gunther realised his body

"FOXY-FU!!!!!!!!!!!" megaman appeared from nowhere and slashed Gunther in half with a wide sword

"clever" Gunther disappeared

Harpnote then ran to megaman and hugged him

"I thought you were dead"

The crowd screamed in happiness at the sight of victory

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They then shared a passionate kiss in front of hundreds of people

The crowd cheered even louder at the sight

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

so they reverted back to humans and enjoyed the carnival

"Sonia would you like to stay at my place tonight?"

"I would love to"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

well it was longer hoped you liked it will update soon cya!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. TV time

_Mmsf the seven guardians TV time_

First off, I want to thank wwecat for his supportive review, and sorry for length of chapters

ON WITH THE FIC

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

as Geo woke up from his deep sleep he saw…

"SONIA?!?!?!!?"…… in his bed

"oh, hi Geo"

"what are you doing here"

"I slept over, remember?"

"oh yeah"

Then they woke up got dressed and made out for ten minutes and 3 seconds then went down to watch their GODLY TV

"lets see what's on" said Geo

**CLICK**

**SEGA!!!**

**CLICK**

"**NO LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!**

**CLICK**

**MENTOS, THE FRESH MAKER**

**CLICK**

**SEACREST OUT!!!**

**CLICK**

"OK" said Sonia

"There's nothing on, lets go to the movies" Geo said

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

At the movies………

"YAY the new exploding cokes are out!!!!!" yelled Sonia

"In the trailer they even put dry ice in it!!!!!"

"WOW"

"Hello Geo and Sonia" they turned to see……

"LUNA?"

"May I please speak with Geo?"

"Sure, I do not see why noHEY" said Geo as he was being dragged away

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

BEHIND THE MOVIES

"So Luna what do you need?"

"nothing, just wanted to tell you about my visit to the carnival yesterday"

"so you saw the battle I take it"

"yes I did I also saw you kissing scum"

"SONIA IS NOT SCUM, she is nice, caring, supportive, gorgeous, takes interest in me and not just megaman and never gets jealous!!!!!!!!

"………"

"I am cutting our brotherband, maybe one day when you're nicer we'll invite you to our wedding" with that Geo walked away

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"so Sonia lets go to the movie"

"ok"

Half way during the movie they started to make out and they had a great time doing it

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luna was walking home thinking about earlier she got in her house and went to the basement, her parents were not home, she went in a closet and pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun that was used to protect from robbers

"watch out Sonia"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! Well that's a first, hey? It is, well I am a pretty fast updater

Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. jealousy and Gaurdian's

_Mmsf: the 7 guardian's Jealousy and guardians_

Hey everyone what's up I would like to thank Hearts in the twilight for subscription, reviews and support

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Geo was calmly watching TV with Sonia, it was there together time. But Geo was thinking.

_Maybe I was to har_

"HAHAHA" Sonia and Geo laughed in unison at a TV show 799 years into the future, about a guy from the past, a Cyclops, and a robot.

_Maybe I was too harsh on Luna……SWEET IT'S A BACK TO BACK EPISODE!!!..._Geo completely forgot about Luna

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Meanwhile at dbay a popular shop get it 10 minutes and 3 seconds later website

1 laser light

1 scope

1 silencer

And 1 how to win over your crush

"Check, check, check and check" Said Luna opening her supplies

**CHUK-CHUK **

"get ready Sonia…….."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Geo and Sonia were talking about stuff, when all of a sudden a red dot appeared on Sonia's head, then Luna pulled the trigger

"SONIA DUCK" Sonia was surprised by this

Geo than dived and knocked Sonia out of the way, but Geo took the shot……

Blood was everywhere; Sonia ran to Geo and called Hope, Omega-xis and Lyra were shocked Hope was running for medical supplies.

"GEO SPEAK TO ME!!!!!" Sonia started to cry

"s-so-Sonia" said Geo in pain

"GEO YOUR ALIVE"

"I…I L…..O……I love you Sonia" Geo fainted

"I COMIN GEO!!!" yelled Omega-xis, he merged with Geo, but even as megaman he had little power.

"Sonia put recover 300's into my mouth" said Omega-xis, Sonia followed the command, Geo's Wound instantly healed.

"I'm Alive!!!!!!!" yelled Geo after dismergeing with Omega-xis

Then Sonia pulled Geo into their most passionate kiss yet

Hope walked in with medical supplies

And saw the love birds lock lips

_I am not going to ask what happened but my son is in love _Thought Hope than walking away

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_DAMN DAMN DAMN _thought Luna

"I missed!!!!!!!!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"**DAMN DAMN DAMN She missed"**

"**well any ways I attack tomorrow" said a book holding figure**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

well that's it next chapter up soon Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. BOOKS ARE BAD FOR YOU!

Mmsf: the seven guardians BOOKS ARE BAD FOR YOU

_Mmsf: the seven guardians BOOKS __ARE__ BAD FOR YOU!!_

Sorry for long time no update. And in chapter 4 nothing happened in Geo's bed. And in the story its summer.

ON WITH THE FIC………….

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Who tried to kill Sonia? Why would they try? _Thought Geo in his bed once again with Sonia in his bed (NOTHING HAPPENED she slept over again for protection)

"what's wrong Geo?" asked Sonia who just woke up

"I am worried for you, someone tried to kill you, and I love you to much to have anything happen to you"

"Geo what you did was brave and now I know you truly love me with all your heart"

"Sonia I promise you my life to protect yours at any cost" Geo said bravely

"We will get trough this and live, I do want to get married and have children with you" that made Geo blush a blood red

"Me too" that made Sonia blush

They shared a kiss then went back too sleep (it was night)

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Good morning gorgeous" Geo said all ready dressed in his normal cloths

"good morning cutie" replied Sonia

She got dressed (she was in a night gown) then they went down for breakfast

"And how did you sleep last night?" asked Hope during breakfast

"Good" Geo and Sonia said in unison

AFTER BREAKFAST……………

"Me and Geo are going to vista point now, bye Hope!" said Sonia running out the door with Geo

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Geo and Sonia were talking about themselves, what they want do when they grow up when……

"What's that?" asked Geo after seeing something on the ground

"It's a book" She picked it up and read the cover…………

"Puberty and you?" She opened the book

"EWWWW!!" Said both Geo and Sonia after seeing the "images"

"I…Know how its done…BUT THAT IS JUST SICK!!" Said the nearly puking Geo

"Me…too…" Said Sonia

"do you like it?" said a voice

"who's there?!" Yelled Geo

"me" then a robed figure like Gunther appeared but with a Book

"EM WAVE CHANGE ON AIR!!"

Harpnote and Megaman then appeared

"Tail burner!!" Megaman then attacked with a flame thrower

"ISHA BUDA!!" a shield then appeared to protect the guardian

"How did you do that?" asked Harpnote

"Book spells"

"Crap"

"Now a humiliating spell, AIDA AFRO-TITUS!!"

"say what?"

Then a Afro was made out of Geo's chestnut hair

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHH" Harpnote burst into laughter

"S…s…Sorry" Harpnote managed to get out

"what?" Said Megaman unaware of his new hair due

"SHOY DUNT" a mirror then appeared in front of Megaman.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Megaman

"there are 2 things you shouldn't do to me 1 mess with my girlfriend 2 MESS UP MY HAIR STYLE!!" yelled Megaman

"You're going to regret doing that book boy" Harpnote said casually

"TRIBE ON, BESERKER (didn't see that coming did you?)

"oh shit" muttered Book boy

"THUNDER SLASH!!"

With that book boy was blasted into the sky and said:

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN, why did I just say that? DAMN ANIME!" then a star appeared right where he was no longer seen

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Good job Geo"

"Thanks Sonia"

They shared a kiss and went home

(Mood breaker) "you still have an afro" said Sonia

"DAMN!!" yelled the kneeling Geo

OK now end sorry long time no update cya next chapter!!


	7. AN

Mmsf the seven guardians TV time

A/N

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. I don't know when my next chapter will be up

PREVEIW

Next chapter Geo gets the matter wave PANTS and Omega xis discovers pickles and Sonia gets addicted to go karts.

Look forward to it


	8. pickles, pants and karts

Mmsf and the 7 guardians: pants, pickles and karts

I'M back baby! Once again so sorry that I've been absent… and I know you won't believe I was abducted by aliens so…

ON WIF DA FIK

___________________________________________________________________

_It was Saturday morning in a beautiful little echo ridge every thing was quiet until…_

"Geo I have a surprise for you!!!"

"What Sonia?" said a groggy and tired boy recovering from an emergency hair operation because of his afro.

Geo then went outside to see……nothing…

"SONIA!!!!! WHERE AREE YOU!!!!"

Then out of nowhere Sonia sped by in a go kart saying

"here" then stopped to explain.

I know this will sound strange but out of nowhere a giant jar of mayonnaise fell right on geo and exploded

"You've got mayo" said Sonia

Geo then raised out of the mayo and said

"I found a matter wave!!!…pants?.."

"Ge0 S0mThInGS wRoNg WiTh mE" said omega xis obviously malfunctioning because of the mayo

"PIKELZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!!" omega xis started saying

____________________________________________________________________

There you go you get a mini chapter with some fore shadowing…

Yes this is a disappointment but its better than nothing so bye 


End file.
